


hell

by drunkfuck



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkfuck/pseuds/drunkfuck
Summary: the only reason im posting this is so my friend can read it. i dont care about grammar mistakes.for context: this is after the end and tom has gone blind, and doesnt have the thing he has in wtfuture. youll learn why sooner or later.





	hell

Tom was leaving the coffee shop, the seventh shop hes tried. They were searching for Tord because they had a feeling he wasnt dead. He then suddenly ran into someone. Dumb cane wasnt good for shit if you didnt know how to use it right. He tried his best to remember the small amount of Norwegian he had learned.

"Unnskyld, beklager!"

He thinks that means "excuse me, sorry" but he probably said it wrong somehow. 

"Tom?"

He could recognize that voice anywhere. He found him.

"Tord?"

"What're you doing here? Uhm...", they were both just standing in the middle of the room, probably making a scene, "Here." Tord grabbed Tom's arm and led him to a table.

"I got this." Tom said as he sat down. He hated getting help.

"So...?"

Tom didnt know what to tell him. That he wanted to see if tord was alive? That he wanted to know his connection to the vigilante  group that seems to want to control europe?

Just then, Edd called. Saved by the bell.

"Hold on I have to take this." Tom answered his phone and started to head out. It was freezing but he didnt want Tord to hear the call.

"Tom!"

"Hey Edd."

"Any luck?"

"Well actually I just found him."

"Are you serious? dont fuck with me about this."

"Dead serious. Hes curious why im here and probably wondering why im blind."

"You sent a blind man to search for me?", Tom jumped, hearing Tords voice right behind him. Had he seriously followed Tom out to listen in on them? Ugh. Thats not unusual for Tord. 

"Holy shit." Edd said, sounding genuinely shocked. 

"I can tell you about the army im leading, it sounds like thats what you want."

"That sounds too easy." 

"Army? Tom weve learned more today than all of last month. Just from that."

Everyone was silent for moment. Thinking. Not knowing if to say anything. 

"Uhh..." Tord broke the awkward silence, "How about we go somewhere private so we can talk more about this. I can tell youre freezing Tom."

He was freezing.

"Fuck off. Why would i trust you? Dont you remember what you did to us?"

"I can explain, but we need to get out of the cold."

"Tom this is what we need! An explanation!"

Tom almost forgot he was still on the phone with Edd. He didnt want to do this, but he knew it was important to Edd and Matt. Too important to just walk away, especially after all theyve done to even get this far. He did agree to help them.

"Okay. Fine. Where to?"


End file.
